Nothing
by crazy colored-pencils
Summary: He sees the others' light and never their mistakes. But me, I get a cold shoulder, and he points out my mistakes all the time. I mean nothing to him. Do I?
1. Chapter 1

The day was going great for the members of the Jade Place, everyone was happy, smiling, and having a great time. After diner, Tigress, went to her room and never returned. The others were getting worried and sent Viper to check on her, when Viper returned she had tears pouring out of her beautiful eyes while holding a few letters by her tails.

"She's gone." was all the snake said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Master Shifu asked. He was never the one to play favorites with his students but Tigress was his prize student because she was his daughter.

"All of her stuff is gone from her clothes to her shoes and all she left were these letters." The snake answered. She handed the letter with Shifu's name on it and everyone watched as he walked away with worry written all over his face.

"Well, let's read the letter that she left us."Po said as his voice cracked a little. He truly liked Tigress and even had a crush on her, so to hear that she left was hard on the poor panda. Monkey took the letter from Viper and opened it up for her so that she can read it aloud for everyone to hear.

* * *

_Dear, Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey,_

_You guys are the few people in the world who I can truly call my friends. You guys never judged me on my past and welcome me with open arms. Viper I will always be greatful for the female friendship that we have shared together, I never thought that I would have such a close relationship with a female who I can call me sister. Crane you were always so calm and your paintings were always so beautiful to me and that what I'm going to miss most about you. You were like my older brother to me and helped me understand life in a better light. Monkey and Mantis please keep up your funny jokes; you always made me laugh on a gloomy day. Po, even though we didn't get along in the beginning I still think that you're a great person with alot of talent. Keep making noodles the way that you do and good luck with being the best Dragon Warrior that you can be. You all might be thinking why am I leaving and it's because I don't feel like my talent is good enough for me to stay here with you all. Please remember that I love all of you with all of my heart._

_Love you,_

_Tigress_

* * *

By the end of the letter everyone at the table was in tears and thinking of ways to bring her back. Outside of the dining room, Shifu was listening to the letter that Viper just read out loud and pain hit his heart, harder than when Tai Lung threw him across the Hall of Warriors. 'She thought that her talents weren't good enough?' The aged master asked to his-self. This time the red panda walked to his room, ready to open the letter that his daughter wrote him. As he walked he wondered why she didn't write on the same sheet of paper as her fellow teammate's letter. Once in his room Shifu sat on his bedroll and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Master Shifu,_

_Did you ever love me? Name a time that you ever said that you were proud of me? Cause if you think that you told me then you are must be mixed up with telling Tai Lung or even the others that, but never me. Do you think that I was a monster too? Children need love, hugs, and warmth and monster don't get that. So I guess I'm a monster now because I never got any love, hugs, or warmth from you. I tried making you see that I'm not going to be like Tai Lung but do you believe that? I always thought that someone was going to love me and teach me how to be me. You took me in and made me into the best damn kung fu master ever, but you also made me a monster. People said I was heartless and cold, but I'm not._

_ I just didn't have the father figure in my life to teach me about love like normal children. I kept a wall around mine heart and never let people in because you never let me in. Tai Lung may have master one thousand scrolls but he destroyed the Valley twice and you never saw his mistakes and you still loved him better than someone who tried to stop him. Once myself and the others came back from the bridge fight, all I heard was "What were you thinking? He could have killed you!" Not once did I hear "Good job for trying. I'm glad that you're okay." What the hell do I have to do to get love around here? I was upset with myself when I wasn't picked to be the Dragon Warrior and I thought it was my fault, but it wasn't._

_ Even though Po and I didn't get along at first, you still treated him better than me in the first week than you ever did with me with my whole life living here. You took him n camping trips to learn away from the rest of us, what were we not good enough to be around him? I was never good enough to replace your beautiful and perfect son was I? You always pointed out mine mistakes and I'm sorry that I wasn't made into a flawless Kung Fu master on my first kick move like your damn son. But just to let you know your son tried to kill me on the bridge but I don't think that you care because you were trying to apologize to that son of a bitch that almost killed you if it wasn't for Po. The point is I'm tired of trying Shifu and I'm leaving so go ahead and replace me like you did Tai Lung and I hope that whoever it is, has what you never saw in me._

_Love,_

_Tigress_

* * *

Shifu couldn't believe what he just read.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress was sure she was few miles from the place that she once called home. She didn't want to leave but he made her. By him, Tigress meant Master Shifu. Although he made her into a wonderful and graceful kung fu master, he made her a monster as well. The walls around her heart grew and grew each day until she had the great wall that she wanted, and she didn't let anyone in from that day on.

Not even Viper could get into her heart. Speaking of Viper, wonder if she read the letter. The snake was closest person that Tigress called her sister. When they first met they became fast friends and told each other everything, from their crushes to their childhood, by each other through thick and thin. Crane was another one. He was always so calm and helped her see that she wasn't a monster like people say she is and said that her parents would be proud of her. Monkey and Mantis were the funny ones of the group. Even if she made it seem like she never laughed, they were the funniest group of people she ever met. The last one was Po. She treated him so badly when they first met and it was only because she wanted to be the Dragon Warrior and win Shifu's love, like father-daughter type love. After he took down Tai-Lung, she found a new respect for the giant panda. Going after Shen was the deal breaker. When he got hit by the cannon, the master tiger thought she had lost the one person that she love more than anything in the world. She even pushed him out the way and took a cannon for him! But she found out he was okay and her heart started to fly high again.

But she felt like she was letting not only herself and her friends down, but most importantly Master Shifu down. He was her role model, her friends but most of all her father. No one has ever told her that she wasn't a monster, but if she wasn't a monster then why did he treat her like one? She was only a little girl then, trying to find love anywhere she could find it and this is what he does to her. Why? She knew the story of Tai-Lung and told herself that she would show her master that she will not become him and that was a waste of time. Cold shoulder and no respect. That's what he gives her. So in her head she means nothing and she meant every word in the letter. She when cried when she wrote both letters, but cried harder when writing his.

* * *

Shifu sat there as tears formed and strolled down his face. She's gone. Forever. She's never coming back. His one and only daughter was never coming back. Yes he love all his students, but this was his prized student. His daughter. He didn't take her in to replace Tai-Lung, he took her in because no one should call a child a monster because she doesn't know what type of power she has. He remembers the first time she did a perfect side kick and he also remembers how he smiled on the inside but kept calmed on the outside. He didn't want her to become another Tai-Lung, but even his knew she wouldn't.

He needs to go find her. Now. He runs from the room to find his other students still sitting at the table crying over their best friend. This was hard on them as it was hard on him.

"We're going to find her." Shifu said. Everyone snapped their heads up and looked at the age master.

"How she might be a thousands of miles." Monkey said.

"Then we'll search a thousand miles."

* * *

**Sorry I'm late with chapter two, but you still love me right? Cause if you don't I'm going to cry. Just kidding. No I'm not. Sorry it's so short other people in this house has to use the computer and my tablet doesn't let me post stories. **


End file.
